Rencontre improbable
by prunelle05
Summary: Quelques années après le départ des Cullen, Bella est un vampire, mais, différent que des Cullen. Quelle est son histoire depuis leur départ ? Que se passe-t-il une nuit lorsqu'elle chasse et qu'elle est interrompue ?


**Rencontre improbable.**

**Résumé :**

Quelques années après le départ des Cullen, Bella est un vampire, mais, différent que des Cullen. Quelle est son histoire depuis leur départ ? Que se passe-t-il une nuit lorsqu'elle chasse et qu'elle est interrompue ?

**Rencontre improbable.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Voyant les personnes me passer me fit sourire en coin. J'aimais me promener dans les rues, surtout à cette période de l'année. J'appréciais la bonne humeur de l'approche de Noël et ce que j'aimais plus que tout, c'était observer longuement les décorations et lumières dans les vitrines des divers magasins jonchant les rues de Chicago. C'était vraiment une chose réjouissante à contempler.

En réalité, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'avait amené dans cette ville, ni pourquoi j'y étais. J'avais peut-être besoin d'un nouveau décor ou bien c'était peut-être la curiosité. La curiosité de connaitre l'endroit d'où venait Edward.

Il était vrai que depuis ma transformation en vampire, il y avait de ça cinq ans, j'avais beaucoup voyagé. Dans un premier temps, j'avais été à la recherche du passé des personnes que j'avais pensé une fois comme une famille. Je pensais cela lorsque j'étais jeune et stupide.

En âge humain, je devrais avoir 28ans maintenant. Je n'avais que 23ans lorsque j'avais été transformé. Le vampire m'ayant trouvé aurait très bien pu me tuer, mais il avait été intrigué et impressionné par moi, ainsi que par mon courage.

Effectivement, après cinq ans à fuir Victoria, elle m'avait trouvé sans défense et elle en avait profité. Son désir le plus cher avait été de me tuer, mais très lentement et douloureusement. Elle s'était amusée durant de très longues heures à me mordre puis à sucer le venin, mais pas avant que je ressente les débuts douloureux et pénibles de la transformation. Elle avait également fait usage d'un couteau en me poignardant, mais pas assez profondément pour provoquer ma mort. Elle m'avait aussi frappé à plusieurs reprises ainsi qu'en me faisant voler contre des arbres, me brisant les os par la même occasion.

Même maintenant, cinq ans plus tard, je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sous sa torture. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté, elle avait fait des entailles assez profondes afin que je me vide de mon sang dans le but que l'odeur de mon sang attire un animal ou un autre afin qu'il se charge du reste du travail lui-même.

Avec ma chance, c'était le nez d'un autre vampire que j'avais attiré à moi. À mon étonnement, il ne m'avait pas tué comme je pensais qu'il ferait, mais au lieu, il m'avait transformé dans un être comme lui et aussi puissant. Plus puissant que Victoria, que les Cullen et que les sangs froids en général.

Soupirant profondément, je plaçai mes mains dans les poches du manteau bien chaud que je portais, manteau me protégeant du froid de la neige, même si je n'étais pas atteint par celui-ci. Il fallait tout de même que je garde les apparences et que je trompe la population humaine en le faisant.

Au bout d'un long moment à marcher dans les rues enneigées de Chicago et dans la nuit froide, je m'arrêtai soudainement près d'un coin de l'entrée d'une ruelle lorsque j'entendis des bruits de lutte et des cris d'une altercation se produisant.

_**« Allez… Viens… On va s'amuser tous les deux… »**_ Déclara la voix d'un homme.

_**« Laissez-moi tranquille… »**_ Pleura une voix féminine et tremblante, me paraissant apeurée.

Secouant la tête dans le dégout et en restant aussi discrète que possible grâce à mes aptitudes de vampires, je tournai le coin du début de la ruelle afin d'y entrer puis je longeai celle-ci, tout en restant aussi silencieuse qu'il me l'était permis. Heureusement que j'avais opté pour des bottes à talons plats.

_**« S'il y a bien une chose qui me dégoute, ce sont les hommes qui s'attaquent à des femmes sans défense… »**_ Dis-je en m'approchant, mais en restant dans l'ombre. _**« Si tu la laissais partir afin que l'on s'amuse toi et moi… Je suis sûr que je serais plus divertissante qu'elle. Regarde là un peu… Elle n'est qu'une gamine… Elle n'a surement aucune expérience… »**_ Poursuivis-je en me révélant pour ensuite me stopper à quelques mètres de l'agresseur et sa presque victime en étant seulement éclairé par une unique lampe accrochée sur le haut du mur latéral.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir une jeune femme de plus ou moins 18ans adossée contre le mur du fond en essayant d'être le plus éloigné possible de son agresseur. C'était une très belle jeune femme avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts, portant des vêtements normaux et non provocateurs. Je pouvais également voir qu'elle tremblait et que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues. L'homme, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ceci, était quant à lui assez robuste et grand. Il la dominait en taille et en carrure. Il avait plus ou moins la trentaine avec des cheveux noir coupé court. La lame d'un couteau était également sous le cou de la jeune femme et je compris la raison pour laquelle elle ne semblait pas se débattre plus que ça.

À mon apparition soudaine, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et l'homme me regarda de haut en bas avec luxure dans ses yeux marron, mais je l'ignorai et me contentai de fixer la jeune femme tout en profitant de l'occasion pour examiner les dommages possibles qu'elle avait subis, mais je n'en trouvai aucun à mon soulagement. J'étais peut-être devenu un vampire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais insensible et sans cœur. Je buvais peut-être le sang des humains, mais, seulement, celui des criminels. Particulièrement, celui des violeurs et meurtriers.

_**« Si tu la laissais partir maintenant… »**_ Tentais-je de persuader l'homme afin qu'il libère la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir tout en gardant des yeux prudents sur la lame.

À cela, il la relâcha et il se retourna complètement vers moi.

Comprenant qu'elle pouvait s'évader, la jeune femme se précipita dans ma direction, tout en ayant des yeux inquiets et paniqués. Je l'attrapai alors par le poignet et la regardai droit dans les yeux après que mes yeux se dilatèrent afin que j'utilise la contrainte sur elle.

_**« Tu vas partir aussi loin que tu le peux et tu vas rentrer chez toi en lieu sûr. Ne reviens plus jamais par ici. Tu ne parles à personne de ce qui s'est passé et tu ne m'as jamais vu de ta vie. Tu vas complètement m'oublier ainsi que ce qui vient de se passer. »**_ Dis-je fermement en utilisant ma capacité spéciale de contrainte.

D'une voix mécanique et robotique, elle répéta tout ce que je lui avais demandé de faire puis elle marcha hors de la ruelle pour finalement disparaitre pour de bon de ma vue.

Après quelques secondes, je retournai mon attention vers l'homme pour le voir me scrutant avec convoitise tout en se léchant les lèvres et je réprimai vite fait une grimace de dégout et l'envie de vomir mon dernier repas tout en faisant un effort pour ne pas frémir de répulsion. Il me répugnait au plus haut point.

Tout en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, je me déplaçai sensuellement tel un félin vers lui puis une fois que je l'atteignis, je le poussai durement contre le mur, le faisant gémir de douleur, mais je ne lui y prêtai pas attention. Par la suite, je m'emparai du couteau dans sa main en lui tordant son poignet dans une poigne de fer, ce qui le fit haleter dans la souffrance, et je traçai le contour de son visage rond avec le bout de la lame, le faisant tressaillir et me regarder avec terreur.

Continuant mon manège ainsi durant un petit moment, je pus sentir, en fin de compte, l'odeur distincte d'un autre vampire étant à proximité et bien cacher de la vue. L'odeur me semblait familière, mais à la fois inconnue. Cependant, je n'en pris pas compte, ne voulant pas laisser cette occasion.

_**« On va jouer à un petit jeu toi et moi… Lorsque je te pose une question, tu me réponds en me disant la vérité. Si tu me mens, je le saurais et il y aura des conséquences que tu ne vas pas aimer… Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**_ Demandais-je en utilisant la contrainte sur lui.

_**« Oui. »**_ Répondit-il automatiquement.

_**« Bien… Est-ce la première fois que tu agresses et que tu essaies de violer une jeune femme ? »**_ Poursuivis-je en veillant à ignorer ses tremblements de panique lorsqu'il réalisa le danger que je représentais.

_**« Non. »**_ Répondit-il d'une voix robotique.

_**« En as-tu violé beaucoup ? »**_ Demandais-je d'une voix glaciale.

_**« Assez. »**_ Fit-il.

_**« Es-tu recherché pour ces faits ? »**_ Continuais-je mon interrogatoire.

_**« Oui. »**_ Confirma-t-il.

_**« Bien… »**_ Souris-je avec sadisme en pensant à une chose que j'allais pouvoir faire lorsque j'allais en finir avec lui. _**« À présent, tu ne vas faire aucun bruit ! »**_ Ordonnais-je avant de pencher ma tête vers son cou pour enfoncer mes dents dans sa peau et aspirer une partir de son sang.

Après un court instant, je pus sentir l'autre vampire se rapprocher et, tout en continuant à boire goulument de cette ordure, je grognai en signe d'avertissement.

Finalement, lorsque j'entendis le cœur de ma victime ralentir tout doucement, je me dégageais de son cou tout en me léchant les lèvres.

_**« Ton sang est aussi dégoutant que toi, pourriture… »**_ Commentai-je en me reculant légèrement. _**« Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas te changer et te charger de cette blessure sur ton cou. Si l'on te pose des questions, tu t'es fait attaquer par un animal. Lorsque tu auras fini, tu vas te rendre au poste de police le plus proche et tu vas avouer tous les crimes contre lesquels tu es accusé. Est-ce bien compris ? Et ne me mentionne surtout pas. Tu ne m'as jamais vue de ta vie. »**_ Ordonnais-je pour ensuite le laisser aller en sachant qu'il allait faire exactement ce dont je lui avais demandé.

Lorsque je me fus assuré que l'homme était bien parti, je me retournai afin de faire face à l'endroit où, je savais, se cachait l'autre vampire.

_**« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette… Je ne mords pas. Enfin, en principe… » **_Déclarais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Un instant plus tard, un homme de la même tranche d'âge que moi sortit de l'ombre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. Je pus facilement sentir son aura de puissance.

Je devais dire, il était un bel homme. Il avait des cheveux courts de couleur blond foncé avec des yeux bleu clair et envoûtants. Ils étaient captivants et hypnotisants. En ce moment, il était habillé d'un long manteau noir d'hiver, mais par-dessous, je pouvais distinguer un jean foncé et des chaussures assez class.

_**« Pourquoi m'espionnes-tu ? »**_ Demandais-je sur mes gardes.

_**« Curiosité… Tes méthodes de chasse sont hors du commun. »**_ Répondit-il simplement.

_**« Je cible les criminels uniquement. »**_ Précisais-je en ne sachant pas pourquoi je le faisais. C'était comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher et je trouvais ça vraiment étrange.

_**« Une raison particulière à ce choix ? »**_ Demanda-t-il intrigué en faisant plusieurs pas en avant, ce qui me fit reculer près du mur.

_**« Ça a surement à voir avec le fait que mon père était un chef de police avant sa mort. »**_ Répondis-je. _**« Est-ce un hasard que tu m'as trouvé ou tu me cherchais ? » **_Me renseignais-je prudente.

_**« J'étais dans les parages lorsque j'ai senti ton odeur. Je dois dire, il y a quelque chose de familier dedans. »**_ Se contenta-t-il de dire en s'approchant d'encore plus près.

_**« Nom ? »**_ Demandais-je en ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

_**« Klaus Mikaelson. »**_ Se présenta-t-il.

_**« Klaus Mikaelson… Ah oui… »**_ Fis-je en faisant un sourire sarcastique.

_**« Tu sembles avoir entendu mon nom… »**_ Fit-il remarquer.

_**« Qui n'a pas entendu parler des Mikaelson… »**_ Dis-je d'une voix trainante. _**« En plus, tu t'es fait une sacrée réputation à toi tout seul… »**_ Ajoutais-je. _**« Nous avons également une connaissance commune. »**_ Fini-je en reprenant confiance et en me détendant de quelque peu, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer.

_**« Ah oui ? »**_ S'intéressa-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

_**« Mon créateur… » **_Haussais-je les épaules, mais en affichant tout de même un sourire sincère.

_**« Qui est-ce ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Ton frère. »**_ Ricanais-je en jouant avec lui.

_**« Lequel ? »**_ S'impatienta-t-il, me faisant encore plus ricaner à ses dépens.

_**« Kol… »**_ Répondis-je.

_**« Es-tu l'une de ses - … »**_ Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre lorsque je lui lançai un regard meurtrier.

_**« Je ne suis pas l'une de ses putains sans cervelle ! Kol est un ami ! » **_Répliquais-je en insistant bien sur le terme. _**« Il m'a sauvé d'une mort très douloureuse qui se produisait à cause d'une chienne vindicative qui voulait la vengeance de la mort de son compagnon. Cependant, elle était trop lâche pour s'attaquer au coven responsable, donc, elle s'est attaquée à moi en me torturant. » **_Grondais-je. _**« Putain de sangs froids ! »**_ Sifflais-je vicieusement.

_**« Pourquoi ne pas aller ailleurs pour en parler plus tranquillement ? Je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur endroit ici. Quel est ton nom ? Je trouve cela injuste que tu connais le mien et que je ne le fais pas. »**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix troublée où je pus percevoir un accent britannique très prononcé. Le même que celui de Kol.

_**« Isabella… Isabella Swan, mais je vais par Bella. »**_ L'informais-je en réduisant l'écart nous distançant.

_**« Isabella… »**_ Ronronna-t-il, répétant chaque syllabe comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais dite, pour ensuite faire un sourire charmeur et lubrique, me faisant frissonner de délectation à l'intensité de son regard, tout en fermant la distance entre nos deux corps.

Je levai alors les yeux afin de répondre à son regard et je déglutis en remarquant ses yeux fumants et plus sombres qu'il y avait quelques instants. Il plaça alors une de mes mèches rebelles derrière l'une de mes oreilles pour ensuite poser sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et rapprocher celle-ci de la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent durement et avec force contre les miennes pour un baiser urgent et frénétique rempli de besoin et de faim.

Finalement, Klaus rompit notre baiser plus que passionné puis il m'attrapa par la main pour me trainer ensuite vers la sortie de la ruelle.

Nous marchâmes sur une centaine de mètres avant que Klaus s'arrête près d'une Porsche noire. Il ouvrit alors la porte du côté passager en m'invitant silencieusement à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois que je fus dans l'habitacle et qu'il eut refermé la portière derrière moi, il contourna la voiture, entra du côté conducteur puis il démarra la voiture et il commença à conduire vers je ne savais où.

_**« Alors… Quelle est ton histoire ? »**_ Entama-t-il.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je commençai alors à lui raconter ma vie humaine jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à notre rencontre durant tout le trajet.

Je ne saurais dire durant combien de temps Klaus conduisait cette voiture, mais je savais par contre que la tension existante entre nous s'amplifiait et grandissait de plus en plus. Je n'avais jamais vécu un truc pareil et c'était plutôt dingue comme expérience.

En fin de compte, Klaus bifurqua dans un chemin boisé se trouvant au milieu de nulle part puis il emprunta une longue allée terreuse, mais en ce moment recouverte de neige, au bout de laquelle se dressait une immense maison, enfin, manoir, qui mettait la propriété des Cullen à la honte. Elle était majestueuse et donnait l'impression que l'intérieur devait être extrêmement luxueux et représentant le pouvoir ainsi que la puissance du propriétaire. Dans ce cas, Klaus.

Peu de temps après, Klaus se gara devant la maison et il sortit de la voiture sans attendre. Je fis de même et nous grimpâmes les quelques marches avant que Klaus ouvre la porte d'entrée et me laisse pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette gigantesque maison en premier.

Lorsque j'entrai et que j'observai autour de moi, ce fut pour avoir le souffle coupé à la beauté du lieu. C'était si spacieux, mais aussi moderne dans un certain sens. Cependant, je ne pus contempler mon entourage bien longtemps puisque je fus poussé contre un mur pour qu'ensuite ma bouche se fasse agresser sauvagement et sans ménagement par celle de Klaus.

Après un moment, Klaus déboutonna mon manteau puis il m'en débarrassa en le jetant quelque part derrière lui. Ensuite, il attaqua une nouvelle fois tout en mettant une main dans mes cheveux en approfondissant le baiser que nous étions en train de partager avec beaucoup de passion.

Me décidant de faire comme lui, je déboutonnai son manteau dans des gestes pressants et je lui retirai de son corps pour ensuite le jeter quelque part au loin, ne faisant pas attention où il retombait. J'avais d'autres choses bien plus importantes à l'esprit que l'état d'un banal manteau.

Au bout d'une certaine période, Klaus enleva mon pull de mon corps avec force puis il ouvrit ma chemise en l'arrachant dans son milieu. Bien vite, les lambeaux tombèrent au sol, révélant mon soutien-gorge bleu nuit en dentelle.

Aussi rapidement, je me retrouvai dans les bras de Klaus avec mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Ainsi, je pouvais agréablement sentir sa dureté à travers le tissu de son jean et j'en frémis d'anticipation, mais aussi d'appréhension, car je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais agi de la sorte avec un homme. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme, mais, là, c'était profond et, pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie d'être raisonnable et responsable.

Prenant cette décision, ma bouche partit en exploration dans le cou de Klaus tout en le mordant et en le suçant ainsi qu'en grattant mes dents contre sa peau. En réaction, Klaus émit un grognement de plaisir tout en mettant sa tête vers l'arrière, me donnant un meilleur accès.

Aussi soudainement, je ressentis la fraicheur de l'air caressant ma peau puis je me rendis compte que Klaus avait utilisé sa vitesse pour nous mener à l'étage où se trouvaient, sans aucun doute, les chambres.

Je ne pus observer mes environs très longtemps puisque Klaus me plaqua contre un mur pour ensuite ouvrir une porte et nous faire entrer dans une chambre immense et luxueuse, mais aussi très moderne ainsi que sophistiquée.

Sans jamais me lâcher, Klaus referma la porte avec son pied puis il traversa la chambre et il alla vers une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et nous fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je réalisai très vite que Klaus nous avait emmenés dans une très spacieuse salle de bain émanant une atmosphère très chaleureuse et paisible.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Klaus me posa sur le comptoir de la salle de bain puis il se dirigea sans un mot vers le jacuzzi qu'il mit en marche avant de se dévêtir de sa chemise bleu clair sous mon regard lubrique et pénétrant. Je me mordis alors la lèvre, retenant un gémissement, lorsque je vis son torse sculpté et musclé, mais pas du style d'Emmett ou de Sam. Il était plus comme Jasper.

Remarquant mon regard chauffé de convoitise, Klaus fit un sourire séducteur et provocateur avant de faire son chemin vers moi dans une allure féline comme si j'étais sa proie, ce que j'étais vraisemblablement en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il m'atteignit, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps tout en se léchant les lèvres et en me fixant dans les yeux d'un regard envoûtant. À cela, je déglutis tout en sentant un feu brulant avec passion parcourir petit à petit toutes les veines de mon corps. J'en fermai les yeux de bien-être et de béatitude.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux lorsque je sentis le souffle de Klaus s'installer dans mon cou tout en sentant sa main prendre l'un de mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge dans une poigne ferme, mais pas dure. De son autre main, il déclipsa l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge avant de me l'enlever et de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

_**« Égalité… »**_ Ricana-t-il avant de me tirer à lui afin que je me tienne debout face à lui.

_**« Oh ! Tu veux que l'on soit à égalité… »**_ Souris-je méchamment avant de déboutonner son jean.

_**« Dans ce cas… »**_ Se moqua-t-il en entreprenant le même geste que je venais de faire, mais avec mon propre jean, et en regardant profondément, mais aussi intensément dans mes yeux.

Toujours en souriant, je glissai mes bottes et mes chaussettes de mes pieds puis je fis descendre mon jean le long de mes jambes pour me retrouver, bien vite, plus qu'en string bleu nuit de dentelle, assortit à mon soutien-gorge, m'ayant été enlevé un peu plus tôt.

Cela fait, je traçai d'un doigt un chemin du haut du torse musclé de Klaus jusqu'au-dessus de la limite de son jean, le faisant frémir au passage, puis je le contournai et je me pavanai jusqu'au jacuzzi tout en me déhanchant sensuellement sous les yeux remplis de luxure et d'envie de Klaus.

Une fois sur le bord du jacuzzi, j'enlevai mon dernier élément de vêtement sans aucune pudeur puis je me glissai dans l'eau et je m'appuyai contre la paroi tout en profitant de la chaleur de l'eau sans pour autant épargner un seul regard pour Klaus. Un sourire discret et satisfait se dessina sur le bout de mes lèvres pour ce dernier fait.

Assez rapidement, j'entendis le bruit des clapotis de l'eau et je sus, sans devoir ouvrir mes yeux, que Klaus était aussi entré dans l'eau, me rejoignant.

Après quelques secondes, je le sentis s'approcher de moi puis il me souleva afin que je repose sur ses genoux avec mes jambes de chaque côté de lui. Je pus sentir les effets que je lui faisais et je gémis bruyamment en ouvrant les yeux et en croisant les yeux sombres de Klaus, yeux remplis de faim et de besoins. Klaus m'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête et plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes comme un affamé ou un drogué en manque de sa dose, tandis que son autre main alla se loger sur mon cul en serrant fermement l'une des joues de celui-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, mille frissons me parcourent tout comme je gémis lorsque Klaus me mordit la lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris alors ma bouche en invitation silencieuse et Klaus ne perdit pas de temps parce qu'il introduisit sa langue venant caresser et découvrir la mienne dans une danse érotique.

Petit à petit, un feu hors du commun commença à me consumer lentement en léchant chaque partie de mon corps. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, mon corps se mit à se balancer au-dessus de celui de Klaus, créant divines frictions.

Au bout d'un certain temps à nous frictionner mutuellement ainsi tout comme nos mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre, Klaus mordit durement dans mon cou faisant s'écouler du sang et je le sentis boire de moi, me faisant fermer les yeux dans l'extase et me faisant gémir comme une dévergondée.

Après un moment, Klaus se dégagea de mon cou, tout en portant un sourire satisfait et, sans aucun avertissement, il me souleva puis il me pénétra d'un coup tellement brusque qu'un cri de surprise et de choc m'échappa avant que je me reprenne et que je me mette à me balancer sur lui ainsi qu'à le monter, tandis que ses mains s'installèrent sur ma taille, m'aidant à me guider et à convenir du rythme lui correspondant.

Durant ce laps de temps, Klaus s'occupait de ma poitrine avec soin et avec faim tout en continuant à répondre à mes assauts. En ce même instant, j'avais une main sur son épaule, me soutenant, tandis que l'autre était dans ses cheveux en grattant son cuir chevelu ou en tirant durement les brins lorsque le plaisir se faisait ressentir à un niveau très intense.

À la fin d'une très longue période, j'enfonçai mes dents dans le cou de Klaus, pour ma plus grande surprise, faisant grogner de plaisir Klaus puis tout aussi rapidement, je sentis la boule dans mon estomac exploser et je fermai les yeux durement au même moment où j'atteignis mon apogée tout comme mes ongles se creusèrent dans les épaules de Klaus, le faisant siffler.

Durant ma vie de vampire, j'avais eu certaines aventures sexuelles, mais je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de mordre ou de boire le sang de la personne avec qui j'étais. Dans ce cas-ci, c'était bien différent de tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu jusqu'à présent.

Finalement, je léchai l'endroit où j'avais mordu Klaus et je laissai retomber ma tête contre son épaule tout en respirant son odeur envoûtante et délicieuse, en me demandant silencieusement ce que tout cela signifiait. La senteur de Klaus avait quelque chose en elle qui me plaisait et qui m'attirait comme jamais. Peut-être ce côté poivré ou épicé ? Je ne savais pas pour sûr.

Ce fut seulement lorsque je sentis Klaus caresser mes cheveux humides que je réalisai que nous avions atteint notre jouissance en même temps. Je relevai la tête et je ne fus pas du tout surprise en voyant ses yeux encore pleins de luxure, convoitise et besoins. Après tout, les vampires, en général, étaient des créatures très sexuelles.

En quelques secondes, Klaus nous leva et me porta vers la chambre pour beaucoup plus de plaisir…

**Six mois plus tard.**

Soupirant et en glissant une main dans mes cheveux durant le temps que je conduisais ma voiture dans la ville de Mystic Falls, tandis que l'autre était sur le volant de ma Camaro, j'essayai de me calmer de l'altercation que je venais d'avoir avec Stefan Salvatore. Mais quel connard celui-là…

Il pensait vraiment que parce que j'étais plus jeune que lui en années vampire, que j'allais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, mais que j'allais également me soustraire à ses délires de bouffeur de lapins afin de me convertir dans le sang animal. S'il pensait ça, c'était qu'il était encore plus débile et encore plus d'un imbécile que je pensais. Personne ne prenait mes décisions et mes choix loin de moi. Je l'avais vécu une fois et ça m'avait suffi.

Stefan avait essayé de me forcer par la contrainte et disons que je m'étais vite énervé. S'il était encore seulement en vie et en un seul morceau, c'était uniquement grâce à Damon qui m'avait empêché de daguer son frère à la con. Il n'était pas contre, seulement il voulait que son frère vive afin qu'il puisse lui faire subir une existence de misère.

Après cela, lui et moi, nous avions plaisanté et nous nous étions rendu compte que nous avions beaucoup en commun, mais aussi que nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de me mettre dans son lit et je l'avais rapidement remis à sa place en lui faisant comprendre de faire marche arrière. Une chose qu'il avait respectée, même s'il trouvait dommage qu'une femme sexy et plein d'esprit comme moi lui refusait cette chance.

Finalement, j'avais quitté le Grill avec un clin d'œil complice de sa part ainsi que son respect, me faisant comprendre que je venais de gagner un cher ami.

Conduisant encore durant une très longue période, j'aboutis enfin près de la propriété où je devais me rendre, même si je n'étais pas vraiment attendu.

Rapidement, je me garai devant ce qui me sembla un imposant château, mais en plus petit, puis je sortis de ma Camaro vert forêt et j'allai sonner à la porte pour ensuite attendre patiemment que quelqu'un vienne me répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour faire apparaitre une très belle jeune femme. Avec certitude, elle mettait Rosalie à la honte. Sa beauté n'était pas aussi superficielle, mais plus naturelle. Elle était grande, élancée avec assez de formes dans les endroits nécessaires. Elle avait une belle chevelure blonde allant dans de magnifiques vagues jusqu'à la moitié de son dos et ses yeux étaient bleus, ce qui ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. En cet instant, elle portait une robe portefeuille de couleur corail avec des talons aiguilles noirs aux embouts en pointes.

_**« Oui ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée en affichant le même air sur son visage et dans sa posture.

_**« Je suis venu pour voir si Kol était là. »**_ Répondis-je en souriant amicalement.

_**« Tu es une de ses - … »**_ Commença-t-elle en me scrutant de haut en bas.

_**« Je ne suis pas un de ses plans cul… Même s'il a essayé à plusieurs reprises… »**_ L'informais-je en la coupant dans son jugement.

_**« Ça serait une première… »**_ Commenta-t-elle de façon moins hostile. _**« Il t'est arrivé de rencontrer Damon Salvatore ? » **_Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_**« Oui… Il m'a empêché de tuer son frère, il n'y a pas longtemps de cela en fait. Il a aussi essayé de me mettre dans son lit, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le style de femme à se laisser utiliser comme jouet sexuel. »**_ Répondis-je honnêtement avec un sourire narquois inscrit sur mes traits.

_**« Ces femmes sont rares en cette époque… »**_ Fit-elle remarquer en souriant sincèrement et agréablement en ouvrant plus largement la porte. _**« Je suis Rebekah Mikaelson… La sœur de Kol… »**_ Se présenta-t-elle en m'invitant silencieusement à entrer.

_**« Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Kol est un ami, mais il est avant tout mon sauveur et créateur. »**_ Répondis-je en entrant dans la maison de luxe.

_**« Je ne savais pas… Ce n'est pas son genre pour être honnête. »**_ Commenta-t-elle.

_**« J'ai appris… »**_ Ricanais-je avec des yeux brillants et ludiques.

Cela dit, Rebekah referma la porte derrière moi puis elle nous dirigea dans une direction quelconque avec ses talons claquant contre le sol carrelé.

Après avoir traversé le long hall principal de l'entrée, Rebekah me fit longer un étroit couloir, mais long, avant que nous arrivions près de deux portes où nous pouvions entendre des plaisanteries venant des autres Mikaelson.

Lorsque le bruit des pas de Rebekah se rapprocha de plus en plus des portes, les conversations cessèrent complètement pour laisser la place à un silence confortable.

En fin de compte, Rebekah posa ses mains sur les poignées des deux portes puis elle tira celles-ci nous révélant, mais je fus toujours caché par le corps tonique de Rebekah. Fort heureusement, nous étions constitués de la même manière à part pour le fait que j'étais brune aux yeux de couleur chocolat.

Pour une fois, j'étais également chaussé de talons aiguilles ainsi que d'un jean moulant de couleur noire, accentuant mes formes et mes longues jambes, et je portais aussi un dos nu vert forêt ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir. Mes cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon bas et négligé, tandis que j'avais qu'un très léger maquillage qui consistait à un peu de crayon noir, de mascara noir et d'un rouge à lèvres couleur bordeaux.

_**« Quelqu'un est venu te voir, Kol… »**_ Annonça Rebekah avec malice dans sa voix.

_**« Qui pourrait-il être ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux du plafond qu'il observait, installé sur le canapé où il était couché.

_**« Peut-être ta création, bouffon… »**_ Répondis-je en contournant Rebekah et en me révélant tout en portant un sourire narquois.

_**« Bella ! »**_ S'exclama-t-il en fonçant vers moi et en me prenant par la suite dans ses bras et me tournoyer dans les airs avec lui.

_**« Dépose-moi tout de suite, grosse brute ! »**_ Riais-je en le frappant ludique à l'épaule.

_**« Alors… »**_ Dit-il en me reposant et en mettant un bras sur mon épaule tout en me trainant vers le canapé. _**« Tu es venu pour mon charme légendaire et mes beaux yeux ? » **_Demanda-t-il effrontément.

_**« Tu ne m'auras toujours pas dans ton lit, Mikaelson… Enfin, pas dans celui de la réalité… »**_ Fis-je.

_**« Mais tu ne peux pas refuser éternellement les atouts Mikaelson ! »**_ Répliqua-t-il faussement indigné et en mettant une main sur son cœur de façon dramatique et faussement blessée.

_**« Qui te dit que je ne les connais pas ? »**_ Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé en me croisant les bras et en réprimant un sourire.

_**« Que - … »**_ Dit-il avec de grands yeux, me faisant ricaner. _**« Lequel ? »**_ Demanda-t-il e visualisant chacun de ses deux frères présents, étant donné que le troisième avait une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sur ses genoux, avec ses bras autour d'elle.

_**« C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de découvrir… »**_ Le taquinais-je ouvertement et sans remords.

_**« Mais - … »**_ Fit-il en faisant la moue.

_**« Honnêtement, Kol… Tu as quel âge pour de vrai ? »**_ Me moquais-je en secouant la tête.

_**« Dis-moi… »**_ Supplia-t-il en boudant.

_**« C'est moi ! »**_ Déclara finalement Nick, ruinant mon plaisir, avant de s'approcher de moi pour ensuite me balancer sur son épaule.

_**« Hey ! »**_ M'exclamais-je en riant avant de faire signe aux autres Mikaelson confus aux grands yeux surpris.

Bientôt, je fus jeté sur un lit et je rebondis sur le matelas avant que le corps de Nick se fonde au mien et que celui-ci réclame mes lèvres dans un baiser enivrant et rempli de besoins ainsi que de désespoir. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour agir parce qu'avec empressement, je déchirai en deux sa chemise puis je le rapprochai d'encore plus près de moi.

**Cinq mois plus tard.**

_**« Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? »**_ Me demanda Nick avec préoccupation comme nous étions en entrant dans le cimetière de Forks, étant devenu la nouvelle demeure de mon père depuis près de dix ans.

_**« Nick… Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au revoir comme je le désirais… A l'époque, j'ai dû partir aussi vite que possible à cause de Victoria trainant dans les parages et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un proche de moi subisse mes erreurs. Mon père a payé pour moi, il a payé de mon implication avec les Cullen. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette amèrement, c'est celle-là. »**_ Fis-je après m'être arrêté dans mes pas afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux tout en gardant mes doigts entrelacés avec les siens.

_**« Très bien… Je te soutiens dans n'importe quelle situation et les choix que tu fais. »**_ Déclara-t-il avec confiance en caressant ma joue dans un geste tendre.

_**« Merci. »**_ Fis-je avec un petit sourire avant de me pencher et de poser chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Après cela, nous entrâmes tous les deux dans le cimetière et nous partîmes en direction de la tombe de mon père.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes du lieu, je me figeai, faisant stopper Nick, en voyant le groupe de personnes debout face à la tombe de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

_**« Vous avez un sacré culot de vous montrer et sur la tombe de mon père en plus ! »**_ Grognais-je de manière menaçante, ce qui fit à Nick de resserrer sa main sur la mienne afin d'éviter que je saute à la gorge d'eux, pas qu'il aurait l'esprit.

À mon intervention, les Cullen se retournèrent surpris et ils me regardèrent tous en état de choc lorsqu'ils virent que je n'avais pris aucune ride.

_**« Foutez le camp de mon père ! »**_ Déclarais-je sombrement d'une voix froide et hostile.

_**« Bella, nous voulions - … »**_ Commença Carlisle en se mettant en avant de son clan.

_**« Je me fou des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici, mais votre présence est indésirable. Que ce soit pour mon père ou pour moi. »**_ Grognais-je furieusement en essayant de me débattre des bras de Nick, me tenant fermement avec sa force de vampire combiné à celle de loup-garou. _**« A moins que vous vouliez que je contact le pack, je vous conseille de foutre le camp d'ici ! » **_Ajoutais-je avec ferveur.

_**« Pourquoi nous parles-tu de la sorte ? Pourquoi te comportes-tu si hostilement avec nous ? Nous sommes de ta famille. »**_ Intervint Alice avec des yeux tristes et incompréhensifs.

_**« Tu l'entends, Nick ? Je suis de la famille maintenant ! Je ne suis plus leur jouet ! La famille n'abandonne pas l'un des leurs et encore moins sans une explication ou un au revoir ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues sur cette tombe en particulier ! Il est mort à cause de vous ! »**_ Criais-je avec des larmes coulant de mes yeux.

_**« Je ne comprends pas… »**_ Dit Rosalie avec confusion. _**« Edward nous a dit que tu ne voulais plus nous voir. Il nous a dit que tu ne voulais plus être proche de Jasper à cause de ton anniversaire et que ça t'avait fait réfléchir des risques d'être proche de notre nature. » **_Poursuivit-elle.

_**« Lâche-moi, Nick… Je vais lui en faire baver… »**_ Murmurais-je.

Sans attendre, Nick me lâcha et je m'envolai vers Edward, le propulsant vers l'arrière et le faisant frapper durement un arbre. En une nano seconde, j'apparus devant lui et je l'attrapai par le cou.

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Edward ? Tu as menti à ta propre famille ? »**_ Demandais-je d'une voix douceâtre.

_**« Je vais te dire la vérité, moi, Rosalie… Ce bâtard m'a emmené dans la forêt près de chez moi trois jours après mon anniversaire. Il m'a dit que vous étiez tous partis parce que vous en aviez marre de jouer la comédie avec l'humaine, mais aussi parce que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour aucun de vous, que je n'étais qu'un jeu parce que vous vous ennuyiez de votre long temps. »**_ Sifflais-je en resserrant ma prise autour de son cou tout en le cognant contre l'arbre, faisant fissurer son visage. _**« Je n'avais personne pour protéger mon père lorsque Victoria est venue. Je n'ai même pas pu l'enterrer correctement à cause d'elle. J'ai dû courir pour ma vie, mais aussi pour celles des personnes qui m'étaient proche. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai couru, mais, finalement, elle m'a trouvé et elle m'a torturé. Si ce n'avait pas été pour un Original, je ne serais plus de ce monde et je serais morte dans d'atroces douleur et souffrance. »**_ Fis-je en me souvenant de ce que j'avais ressenti.

De là où je me trouvais, je pus voir Jasper tomber à genoux sur le sol à l'intensité des émotions que je ressentais.

_**« Ça, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque la chienne m'a mordu, a sucé le venin à chaque reprise, m'a poignardé, m'a frappé. »**_ Sifflais-je pour ensuite laisser tomber négligemment Edward sur le sol et me retourner vers les autres Cullen, mais pas avant de l'avoir frappé dans ses bijoux de famille, le faisant hurler et faisant ricaner Nick.

_**« Bella, je - … »**_ Tenta Esmé en faisant un pas en avant.

_**« Je ne veux pas l'entendre, Esmé… Je suis seulement ici pour rendre hommage et dire au revoir comme il se doit à mon père. Après cela, je repars avec mon compagnon… »**_ Dis-je en ricanant et en désignant Nick, faisant Edward grogner et Nick grogna en retour, mais, bien plus posséssivement. _**« Les seules personnes à qui je n'en veux pas dans votre clan sont Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, parce que lui, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de suivre sa compagne et aussi parce qu'il est mon frère. »**_ Dis-je avec des larmes coulant le long de mes joues malgré mon sourire pour mon ours d'un frère.

À cette déclaration, Em tourna sa tête vers Nick lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation puis il vint à moi lorsqu'il eut la permission et il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant à m'étouffer si j'avais été encore humaine.

_**« Je suis désolé… »**_ Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux pour ensuite me faire un sourire à fossettes. _**« Tu ne vas pas me rayer de ta vie… N'est-ce pas ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_**« Nah… Je ne pourrais jamais le faire. »**_ Dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Après cela, il retourna auprès de Rosalie, qui parut toujours étonnée, et elle me sourit discrètement en agissant encore un peu sur ses gardes, mais en voyant les yeux d'Emmett reprendre vie, elle laissa tomber la façade.

_**« Au fait, Major Whitlock… »**_ Fis-je avec un sourire en tournant mes yeux vers Jasper. _**« Tu as les salutations de ton bras droit dans l'armée humaine… Damon Salvatore… »**_ Fis-je en souriant moqueuse à ses grands yeux.

_**« Comment ? »**_ Demanda-t-il de son accent, me faisant sourire de plaisir.

_**« Il est un vampire traditionnel depuis à peu près la même époque que toi… »**_ Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Par la suite, Jasper s'avança en ignorant la tentative d'Alice de le faire revenir puis il vint me serrer dans ses bras tout en respirant mon odeur.

_**« Ça fait du bien de ne plus vouloir te bouffer… »**_ Plaisanta-t-il en se reculant, me faisant rire.

_**« Trouble dans la vie conjugale ? »**_ Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

_**« Depuis le moment où nous sommes partis, mais je n'avais nulle part pour aller, alors je suis resté pour Em et Rose. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »**_ Expliqua-t-il de façon désinvolte.

_**« Tu peux venir avec nous. Nous avons beaucoup de place. »**_ Murmurais-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Nick, qui hocha la tête en affirmative. _**« Et tu pourras revoir Damon… » **_Fis-je.

_**« C'est un bon plan. »**_ Hocha-t-il la tête.

_**« Bien. »**_ Conclus-je.

_**« Pouvons-nous venir aussi ? »**_ Demanda Rosalie tout en s'avançant avec Emmett.

_**« Pourquoi pas… »**_ Répondis-je avec nonchalance.

_**« Mais nous ? »**_ Demanda Esmé.

_**« Nous en avons marre de tout votre drame… Nous en avons marre de passer pour des moins que rien parce que nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs comme Alice ou Edward. Nous en avons marre de ne pas être respectés et acceptés à notre juste valeur. »**_ Répondit Emmett, mettant fin à la discussion.

_**« Si nous y allions, mon amour… »**_ Intervint Nick en venant me prendre la main et en me conduisant sur la tombe de mon père tout en me passant le bouquet de violettes et de bleuets le composant.

Après que je donnai mes derniers hommages à mon père avec le soutien et réconfort silencieux de Nick, nous quittâmes le cimetière, mais pas avant d'avoir donné les directives à Jasper, Em et Rose afin qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'intuition que Jasper et Rebekah allaient bien s'entendre, tout comme Em et Damon ainsi que Kol. Par contre, pour Rosalie et Rebekah, ça allait être une autre histoire digne d'une guerre.

Il me restait plus qu'à voir les résultats, mais je devais dire qu'en ce moment, j'étais satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Si je m'attendais à revenir à Mystic Falls avec de la compagnie…

Maintenant, il me restait plus qu'à me concentrer sur ma vie avec Nick, mais mon bonheur avec lui sera seulement total lorsque nous nous serons débarrassés de Victoria. Je voulais la faire payer pour la mort de mon père, même si je savais d'avance que Nick allait s'en charger lui-même. Il me restait plus qu'à attendre et voir lorsque le moment sera venu.

**FIN**


End file.
